The New Ragdoll
by Maid of Blood
Summary: The Joker and Harley Quinn have a daughter. Will the apple fall far from the tree or not? And who's that smart-mouthed enemy of hers?
1. Prologue

**Hey there! Thanks for coming back to see The Ragdoll 2.0 **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Zachary. Zachary Jay Quinzell. Know of her?

Good. She's a monster.

Worse than The Joker, they say.

Funny though, that they say that, since she's his daughter. Guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

She's the reason for all the deaths... For Robin's dissapeareance; she's the reason Batman isn't winning anymore, or even trying.

Don't let her get near you. I ought to know how horrible she is, how she'll ruin everything around her. After all, I am Zachary Jay Quinzell.

You can call me Ragdoll.


	2. Chapter 1

I wasn't born normally. I wasn't even born in a hospital. If my mom had gon to a hospital she'd be locked up in Arkham and I'd be bouncing around foster care right now.

I was born in a toxic waste dump, cleaned up, and then given a shot to make me ammune to the poisons of my birthplace.

I'm told I didn't cry much. Though that may have been de to the toxins in the air making me woozy now that I thik about it.

I grew up in Toxic Acres for years. As far as I knew, Harley and Ivy were my mommies. They were best friends and took care of me.

They taught me everything they could to make up for not being able to send me to school. Between a former scientist and a former psychiatrist, though, I was pretty set.

They way I heard my mommies talk about school, it didn't sound like much fun to me anyways.

School didn't teach you that plants had feelings and that if you opened your mind and listend real close. They plants would tell you about them.

School didn't teach you hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, and a feirce version of feminism.

I loved my home and I loved my mommies. Feeding the plants with Ivy and gymnastics with Harley were my favorite times.

I never questioned my green hair or chalk white skin. After all, Ivy's skin was green. I figured it was just something that came with living with these two.

That all changed when I turned eight.

Well, not quite eight. It was a day or two before my birthday. It was Fall, that I know for sure.

Someone screamed. I don't know who it was but I think it was Harley because I heard Ivy say for her to hide me.

Harley came and scooped me up into her arms. I remember that she was breathing heavy and there was panic in her light blue eyes.

I asked what was going on and I was told everything was going to be okay. I clutched onto my mommy's neck and shut my eyes as she ran into the greenhouse.

A lot of the bigger, more dangerous plants were there since the weather was cooling down. Some snapped at Harley but I shushed them and they let her pass. The big fellas always had a soft spot for me.

She nestled me down in the enormous elephant ear leaves and covered me well. I was told not to make a peep and to stay put until Ivy comes to get me.

"Don't come out for anyone else, Z, no matter what they say. You hear me?"

Before I could answer, she ran out and locked the greenhouse.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, nestled in the elephant ears. I apologized to the ones I was sitting on and thanked the rest for a good hiding place.

That was the last time I spoke with the plants.

There was a crash that sounded like it came from the main building.

"Stop it Mistah J!" Harley shouted. "I'll go with you! Just leave Ivy alone!"

"Harley, Harley, Harley." And unknown voice crooned. "You know very well that's only part of what I want. So do tell me, Where is he?"

"I dunno what you're talkin about."

There was a smack and Ivy yelled a bad word at the unknown man.

There was another smack and the click of what sounded like a gun being cocked back.

"I'll ask one more time before I deliver the punchline straight into Little Miss Weed Whacker's head. Where. Is. He?"

"I don't-" She tried.

"My patience is wearing thin, Cupcake. Why don't you just tell me where the little bundle of joy is and come home. You can't imagine how much I've missed you."

"R-Really?!"

Ivy shouted something and Harley screamed not to shoot.

"Of course, Darling, anything for you. Now call him over. NOW!"

"Um, Mistah J-"

"WHAT?!"

"Well I told... That is I said to only come out for Ivy so..." Harley trailed off.

I forget if he said anything after that but I do remember walking into the greenhouse angrily.

"Z," She said. "Wherever you are, come on out."

I stayed put, too afraid of whoever had threatened to shot Ivy and hit Harley.

There was a sigh. "Come on baby. It's me. I need you to come on out."

Still, I dared not move.

"Now, now, Z. If you don't come out I'll have to ask the clematis to drag you out. Please honey, this is already hard enough."

Ivy always beat me at hide-and-seek doing that, so I knew she wasn't bluffing.

I put on a tough face and crawled out of the elephant ears.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, though her smile was sad.

I was picked up and held tightly, as if she was hugging me. I hugged back.

"Ivy, what's going on?" I asked in a small voice.

She slowed her walk back to the main building as she spoke. "You and Mommy Harley are going away. For a long time." Green tinted tears filled her eyes. "God I've turned into such a sap." She muttered as she tried to blink them back.

"Ivy don't cry." I said, attempting to cheer her up with my youthful ignorance. "Everything will be okay!"

"I hope so, Z." Her face grew firm suddenly. "Listen to me. Harley's going to go right back into her old, obsessive dormat habits again. Don't you do it. Don't you fall for his manipulation and mind games. Stay tough for me."

I nodded and kissed her cheek. Not another word was spoken except for a whispered "I promise."

We were on the front steps of the main building when she put me down.

"Stay close now. Look him in the eye and don't be afraid. Stay tough. Your life may depend on it." She said, fiddling with my hair as an obvious excuse to not go in for a few moments longer.

I still had no idea who he was, but I nodded all the same.

She opened the door and led me inside.

"Took ya long enough, Red!" Harley said happily.

Ivy responded with a sigh laced with disgust.

I tried not to look scared like I was told. Two large men in scary clown masks stood in the living room. One held Ivy's arms behind her back; the other held Harley's.

My gaze, however, was soon fixed upon the third man.

Standing in the middle of the room like the star of a show was a thin man in a purple suit with slicked back hair.

That wasn't what had me staring though.

His hair was green and skin chalk white.

Just like mine.

On his face was a huge, grotesquely huge, smile.

"Ah, there you are! So glad you could join the party." His voice was strange. There was a happy and lilting tone, yet sinister. "After all these years, it's so wonderful to finally meet my own s-" He cut off suddenly and stared down at me, scrutinizing me. I stared back like Ivy told me and watched as his smile grew smaller while studying me.

"Girl?" He asked. "You're a girl?" It was clear he couldn't believe it.

I nodded. "Yup."

"Huh. Well that's... unexpected." He paused for another moment before snapping back to his earlier mood. "But what kind of performer would I be if I couldn't improvise?"

I looked at the two women's faces for help but Harley was all smiles and Ivy just nodded. I guessed I was speaking for myself.

The smiling man was still talking, I don't know what about.

"Excuse me." He didn't hear me. "Hey! Over here!"

He paused and looked back down at me.

"Who are you and what do you want with my mommies?"

His mouth opened and shut again. "Well, Harley" He said, turning to her. "She certainly got her attitude from you. The smiling man raised his hand like he was going to hit her. "You never told her abo-"

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me! Answer the question." I looked back at Ivy and she smiled and nodded. I was doing good.

He lowered his hand and went back to me. "Tell me, kiddo, who are your parents?"

I pointed to my mommies and he laughed. It was a cold, cruel laugh that made me shiver. "Wrong-O! Didn't you ever wonder why your skin and hair are like that? Didn't it ever cross your mind that if you have a mom, then you must have a dad?"

To be honest, it actually hadn't. "What are you talking about?" I demanded. "Harley and Ivy are my parents. That's it."

He laughed yet again and I clenched my fists. "Hoo-boy! This is a riot! You see, Sweet heart, they lied to you. My Harley girl is your mom, that's for sure. But Flower Freak is no more your parent than I'm Batman."

"They," I asked quietly, not wanting to believe it. "They lied to me?"

"Yes indeedy doo! Now, if you got anything more than my good looks, you should be able to guess who's the real parent number two."

"That- That means that if Ivy's not my mommy, then y-you must be my daddy." I said shakily, trying not to cry.

"Ding ding ding!" He shouted, dancing around. "The kid's just won bingo!" He then turned to Harley and the man holding her. "Let her go, Jack. Harley, Dear, can you go warm up the car for me?"

She practically skipped out. "Sure thing Puddin'!"

"Hmm..." He said comming back to me. This time he knelt to my eye-level. "You sure did get my looks. But something's missing... Ah! I know what it is." He pulled out a switchblade and flicked it open. "My smile."

I backed away, scared. "N-no. No!"

I continued to back up until I hit the wall.

"Aw come on kid. Why so serious?"

I heard Ivy shout, but I couldn't focus on what she was saying as my- my father jammed the blade and dragged it in a curve through my cheek.

I screamed, but that simply gave him room to do the same on the other side.

Blood filled my mouth as I cried. I choked and coughed and sputtered and screamed at the pain. It was unbearable.

"You son of a bitch!" Ivy roared.

I felt her soft arms wrap around me and hug me tight, but I couldn't do anything through my tears and pain.

There was a dull thud, he punched Ivy, and the arms let go.

"By the way, kid, the name's Joker. Never caught yours. Do tell."

I tried. I tried so damn hard to say my name. Everytime I tried, though, I choked on my blood.

"Z-Z-Ach! EE"

"Zackie?" He asked.

"Z-Aharc!-EE Ach! Ack! Arc! ZarcEE!"

"Zachary. Good on Harley for giving you a boy name. Even when she's being a stinker, she thinks of me." Joker said, picking me a carrying me away. "Well it's been fun, Pamela, but we must be off."

Zachary wasn't my name then, but it is now.

I don't remember what I was trying to say that night. My own name is a mystery to me. I'll never know.

After that night I forgot my real name and became Zachary Jay Quinzell, daughter of The Joker.


End file.
